


you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: But Decides To Post The Fic Anyways, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, In Which Your Intrepid Author Fails to Fill A Prompt Right, Lokitty & Golden RetrievThor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He's in <i>heat?</i>” Odin asks, sounding astonished. Thor's ears twitch and eyes narrow.</p><p>“I didn't think something like this could happen,” she huffs, raking a hand through her hair in annoyance. “I called the agency and they have no clue what's going on and his vet is out until next goddamn week.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a fill for a prompt over at the [Thor/Loki Prompt Meme](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) but I veered WAY left and it ended up only filling the Thor and Loki as dog/cat hybrids & neighbors requirements, so I plan on trying to do less silly, more taboo-related-angsting a re-fill(??) sometime soon.
> 
> (Probably when my brain doesn't want to go straight down to Silly Hell)
> 
> ((Silly Hell has a lot of kazoos, fun fact.))

Thor crouches low to the ground, peering through the open window out the side of house, where Odin is talking with the neighbor lady, Frigga(who he does not have a crush on, he reminds Thor often, even though it's not true at all). She looks strained today, which is an odd look on her.

“He's in _heat?_ ” Odin asks, sounding astonished. Thor's ears twitch and eyes narrow.

“I didn't think something like this could happen,” she huffs, raking a hand through her hair in annoyance. “I called the agency and they have no clue what's going on and his vet is out until next goddamn week.”

Thor can't hold back a snicker while his eyes dart over to Frigga's house, searching the windows. Serves Loki right for hissing at him and calling him a stupid dog all the time. 

“Is there anyone else you can take him to?” Odin's voice pulls his gaze back. He frowns at the frazzled look on Frigga's face. He feels a little bad about laughing.

“I could try, but I know Loki would figure out we weren't going to _his vet_ and it's not like _I_ can manhandle him in to going where he doesn't want to go,” she says, gesturing to herself.

Thor lets out a small huff of laughter at the image. Loki is big- and _crabby_. It's too easy to imagine him spitting and hissing with rage, clinging to the car door while Frigga tries to yank him off.

“Gosh Frig, that's rough,” Odin says while he runs a hand through his snowy hair, voice all soft and sympathetic(no crush here!). “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Frigga smirks. “You wanna cat-sit?”

They both laugh and Thor darts back in to the kitchen as they start to exchange goodbyes, pretending to be thoroughly engaged in wiping down the counter.

Odin comes in through the back door, and Thor knows he's caught just by the look on his face. “I heard you laughing.”

Thor's ears twitch down and he gives Odin a guilty look over his shoulder that makes his expression soften.

“No eavesdropping, okay? It's rude.”

Thor nods and goes back to scrubbing.

“I don't think I want you going out in the backyard for the next few days, either.”

Thor whirls around at that. “What!?”

“It's only for a few days. Just until Loki finishes his heat or Frigga can get him to a vet.”

Thor whines, broad shoulders slumping.

“Don't give me that look!” Odin waves his hand at him, marching through the kitchen with Thor at his heels. “I'll take you to the park, alright?”

Thor whines still. “But it's not _faaaair_.”

Odin turns and gives him a stern look and Thor shrinks. “It's not a punishment, Thor. Loki's in heat and I don't want anything to happen.”

Thor grimaces in disgust at the implication. “As if I wanna do _that_ with Loki.”

“It doesn't matter, I don't want to take any chances,” Odin says with a finality to his voice that make Thor's golden ears and tail sag in defeat, “no going out in the backyard.”

Thor whimpers, hoping that it might change Odin's mind.

It doesn't. And Thor pouts for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Thor still manages to get some satisfaction out of the whole ordeal. He may be stuck inside, but Loki's still in heat. Now admittedly, Thor doesn't know exactly what happens during a heat – especially a cat-hybrid heat – he just knows it involves being really, _really_ horny. 

He grins as he imagines the haughty, disdainful look wiped off Loki's face. Oh he is going to give him hell for this the next time he catches him outside.

He looks away from the book in his lap to gaze out his window, head lolling on the wall his bed is against. He looks up at the starry sky, smiling as he envisions the embarrassment on Loki's face. _Whose the stupid dog now..._

A gentle breeze carries in a whisper of a scent that makes Thor's belly do an odd flip. He closes his eyes and leans closer to the screen as he inhales deeper, nostrils flaring. His eyebrows shoot up as he catches a stronger whiff, something musky and sweet. Something that makes his cock twitch in interest. He moves his book to look down at himself. Then back out the window. 

Tossing the book aside, he gets to his knees on the mattress and grabs on to the windowsill as he sniffs the air for more of that scent. His ears perk up at the sound of a muffled yowl. His eyes go to one of the lit windows at Frigga's house. 

The blinds move as a pair of hands pull the window open a couple inches.

“It's too _hoooot_ ,” whines Loki.

He hears Frigga's gentle shushing and another yowl, clear as collar with a bell.

Thor gets a head rush when the scent hits him fully a second later. His head spins, mouth waters, cock goes from _interested_ to _shove me in to whatever's giving off that glorious smell right now_.

He clambers off his bed, nearly falling in his haste. It's awkward to walk with his cock trying to rip itself out of his jeans, but he manages to make it down the hallway and stairs without falling on his face. He freezes as he stumbles in to the living room and finds Odin asleep in his recliner in front of the TV(he has to remind him not to do that again – it's bad for his back). It sobers him a little.

He shouldn't go outside. Odin told him no. It's a bad idea.

He hears a pitiful mewl in the distance.

Thor's in the backyard before he knows it.

He doesn't know what to do next. He can't just go barging in to Frigga's house. That's a _really_ bad idea.

He does walk up to her house, right under Loki's window, and takes his fill of that sweet smell while he rubs his erection through his jeans. He can hear tiny whines and heavy pants that make his skin buzz with energy.

He never got to do any mating when he was at the agency, they were very careful and strict about it, with a bunch of tests and all that. (And he knows he remembers hearing _something_ about intersperses breeding between hybrids be kind of verboten. Not that he really cares about that right now.) Odin adopted him before he was old enough to even be considered for that program but, it hadn't really been a problem – he was fine with masturbating. 

But, _wow_.

He pants and wipes the sweat off his forehead. His hips push forward against his palm when Loki lets out a low whine, responding with one of his own. There's a few thumps and then the window is being shoved open the rest of the way. Loki looks down at him through screen, his skin luminous in the moonlight. The haughty look on his face is long gone – but Thor finds himself enjoying it for another reason.

“Thor?” he asks, voice wobbling in a way that make Thor's hips twitch.

“Yeah,” he replies. His voice is so deep and husky that he can barely recognize it as his own. Loki's eyes flutter with whimper, his forehead resting on the mesh screen.

“I shouldn't be out here,” Thor says in a weird moment of clarity. He should go back in to his house... but his feet seem to be glued to the ground right here.

Loki lets out a breathless laugh at that. “Is someone being a very _bad_ doggie right now?”

Thor lets out a low growl out of habit. He hates when Loki talks to him like that. He can't help that his nature makes him want to follow his owner's rules. We can't all be prissy, jerk cats.

But, at the same time, his cock throbs.

“Get up here,” Loki demands with a low, warbling yowl.

Thor shakes his head. “I'll get in way too much trouble.”

Loki lets a soft hiss. “You're already in trouble! Get in here!”

“Frigga'll hear.”

Loki huffs, pulling away from the window. “Give me a minute.”

Thor's ears raise as he waits, twitching left and right with every little sound. He finally moves when he hears the backdoor open.

Loki puts a finger to his lips before he carefully shuts the door, and Thor notices the blanket draped over his arm.

His tail wags in quick, wide arcs at the sight of Loki. He's downright disheveled; Sweat wetting the hair around his face, wearing sloppy pajamas that Thor's pretty sure he'd never be caught dead in any other time, and they're not doing much at all to hide his cock. He wants to have at him right here, the only thing stopping him is knowing they'd be caught. 

Loki looks like he feels the same, his darkened eyes darting down to the tented crotch of his jeans, silky black tail and cock twitching simultaneously.

“Which way to the park, boy?”

Loki's so breathless that the patronizing tone is missing from his jibe and Thor can't even muster an offended growl. All he can seem to focus on the peek of pale shoulder his loose t-shirt is showing, his eyes inexplicably drawn to that bit of skin.

He grabs Loki's wrist and runs.

 

* * *

 

They're both huffing and puffing by the time they get to the park, keyed up to the point of exploding and both so ridiculously hard that it's a miracle something hasn't ruptured on either of them. Loki takes the lead then, dragging him around for a minute as he searches out a suitable piece of grass to lay his blanket on. Thor watches as he frantically rips his clothing off.

A growl catches in his throat when Loki bends to shove off his pajama pants, revealing his puffy, wet hole. Loki looks back at him over his shoulder, slinky tail flicking at him.

Thor yanks his shirt over his head while Loki settles on to his elbows and knees on the blanket. Thor rumbles as tears off his jeans, his cock ready to burst at the sight of the steep slope of Loki's back, ass high in the air and tail raised even higher, going left to right in lazy sweeps.

Loki glares at him over his shoulder, velvet black ears flattened against his head. “Hurry,” Loki whines.

Thor staggers and falls to his knees between Loki's legs, wasting no time and sinking his cock right in to Loki's delectable smelling hole.

Loki arches up with another yowl, hands gripping on to the blanket while Thor takes a hold of his hips and begins to thrust. His rhythm is sloppy, but it feels good. So good. He howls to the moon it's so damn good.

When he looks back down he sees Loki's head hanging down, black hair swept aside to reveal his pale neck and shoulders and Thor has the overwhelming urge to bite there. He drapes himself over Loki's back and sinks his teeth in to salt-coated skin, groaning as Loki makes the most wonderful undone sounds and winds his tail around Thor's thigh.

He plants his hands beside Loki's, fucking him with hard, short thrusts as he feels his orgasm build. Loki makes a deep, guttural sound, grabbing on to Thor's forearms and tossing his head back while his body clenches hard around his cock. Thor growls and stars flash across his vision before going hazy. His cock really does feel like it's going to explode, a pressure building up higher and faster in his balls and at the base of his cock. Biting down harder to keep Loki steady, he shoves in as deep as he can go and-

Thor groans while Loki yelps as Thor's cock swells and pumps come in to him with hard pulses.

They're both left panting as the tension seeps out of their bodies, sagging on to the blanket.

“Off,” Loki huffs, lazily swatting at his face. “Can't breathe.”

Thor grunts pushing himself up-

Loki yelps again, whole body jolting

“I'm stuck,” Thor says, looking down where he's still thoroughly buried inside Loki.

“Wow, really? I couldn't tell,” Loki snaps back, back to his usual acidic self.

“What do I do?”

“Make it stop doing that!” Loki sounds nervous now, squirming.

“I can't just make it stop.”

Loki hisses, ears folding down to his head as he whips his head back to snarl at Thor. “What do you mean you _can't!?_ ”

Thor shrugs. “It's never done this before!”

Loki mewls, flopping down dramatically on to his forearm.

“It'll be okay.” Thor nuzzles Loki's hair, resting his body as lightly as he can on to Loki's.

“No it won't,” Loki says with a petulant kick of his feet. “I'm stuck to a stupid dog!”

Thor's not distracted enough to not get annoyed at that, growling right next to Loki's ear and getting a hiss in return.

They both some how manage to shut up after that, huffing and puffing until Thor's cock finally cooperates and they can pry their bodies apart.

Thor turns away, putting his back to Loki. Loki puts his back to his. Thor's only dozing off when Loki is all over him again, smelling sweet and mewling his name.

They go through that cycle about four more times before day breaks. And something happens during that... perhaps it's from exhaustion... or maybe dehydration... but, somehow, they develop a bit of affection for each other.

Loki's purr rattles Thor's rib cage where they lie face-to-face on the dirty, rumpled blanket, his fingers playing with one of Thor's ears. Thor's tail happily thumps against the ground.

“You're not so stupid, for a dog,” Loki says, a serene smile plastered on his face.

Thor chuckles and scrubs his cheek against Loki's and his purring gets even louder. A soft, chirpy sound passing his lips when Thor rubs their noses together.

“I like your hair like this,” Thor offers, taking a wavy lock of it between his fingers.

A disbelieving crease appears between Loki's eyebrows. “It's a mess.”

Thor smiles and hums, “I know.”

“Groom me,” Loki says, knocking his head in to Thor's chin.

“How?”

“Just run you hand through my hair.”

Thor combs his fingers through the tangled strands. Loki curls against him, rough tongue darting out to scrap against the skin of his throat – small licks at first, and then becoming longer, matching the rhythm of Thor's hand.

It's so nice that neither notice the car coming to screeching halt on the street behind them.

“Dammit Thor!”

They both startle at the sound of Odin's voice, sitting up. Odin and Frigga climb out of the car looking downright livid. Loki huddles behind Thor's shoulder, ears drooping. Thor's stomach sinks with the realization of how much trouble he's in right now. His ears droop too.

“No, no, _no,_ ” Odin says sternly, wagging his finger at Thor as the two of them march towards Thor and Loki. “Don't you even _try_ to give me the puppy eyes 'cause they're not going to work this time.”

Thor dips his head lower. More puppy eyes couldn't _hurt_ , right?

“You couldn't just stay inside for a few days!” Odin throws his hands up in frustration. “And look at what you've gone and done! This is very bad, Thor. Very bad!”

Loki snickers in to Thor's ear. “ _Bad doggie_.”

Thor shoots a glare over his shoulder, and gets distracted by Loki's reddened lips.

Frigga makes a clicking sound that makes both of them look at her. She has her arms crossed tightly, jaw set with a glare aimed at Loki. “You had me worried sick, you know? I come and check on you and you're just _gone!?_ ”

Loki cowers more at that, face hidden behind Thor and shoulders bunched up. “I didn't mean to scare you,” he mumbles.

“Well, you did,” Frigga snaps back, “and I expected a little more self control from you.”

Odin's eye narrows, head whipping sideways. “Excuse me!?”

Frigga's face scrunches. Shaking her head, she says, “I didn't mean it like that-”

“We wouldn't be having this problem if Loki hadn't gone in to heat!”

Frigga blinks at him, jaw dropping in astonishment and hand on her chest. “Oh, because I _wanted_ my male cat-hybrid to start howling and humping the furniture out of nowhere? Maybe if you kept a better eye on you're dog-”

“So it's _my_ fault!?”

“At least as much as it is mine!”

Loki sits back up, looping his arms around Thor's and resting his chin on his shoulder, eyebrow twitching upwards.

“What do we do?” Thor whispers.

Loki shrugs. “Let them wear themselves out?”

Thor turns his head to nuzzle in to Loki's hair, sniffing and humming happily at the scent. Loki leans on to him, letting loose a low rumbling purr. They fall back on to the blanket, rolling to face each other and then again, so Thor is on top of Loki. Wiry limbs winding around his torso as he laps at Loki's throat, the sound of Frigga and Odin's bickering turning to white noise...

“OH NO YOU DON'T!”

Thor growls when he's yanked off Loki, cutting it off short when he catches the look on Odin's face. Frigga grabs Loki by the arm, who resists for a moment before relenting and getting to his feet. He wobbles as he does, which is satisfying in a way Thor can't describe.

“Really, Loki? The good throw?” Frigga huffs in aggravation as she picks up the blanket and shakes it out. Loki gives her a guilty look in return.

“Let's just get them out of here before anyone calls the cops or something,” Odin grumbles, dragging Thor towards the car.

 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

 

“Oh, and the vet says it's twins,” Frigga adds before taking a sip from her cup. “A perfectly healthy set of twins. He can't tell who they're taking after, so that'll be a fun surprise.”

Odin's eye widens as he looks at Frigga. “Twins.”

She nods her head once, smiling tightly. “Twins.”

Odin looks down in to the cup of tea Frigga just set in front of him, mind in a bit of a whirl. “What the hell are we going to do?”

She just laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

Odin glances up again. “How'd Loki take it?”

“Loki's blissful,” Frigga chuckles, “I don't think he fully understands what he's in for yet, but I'll let him enjoy himself for now.”

Odin shakes his head and laughs at the whole situation, they only just got the hybrid agency off their backs a week ago; A whole exhausting, irritating ordeal with the agency accusing the both of them of being negligent owners and trying to get Loki(and only Loki) back for his “safety.” ( _Ha_ , sure.) It only ended when Frigga threatened a hefty counter suit for giving her a defective hybrid in the first place(she paid for that – Loki gave her the cold shoulder for a whole two days).

Now, twins. “I wonder how Thor's gonna take the news.”

 

Thor's tail thwumps against the bed, his hand petting Loki's belly while he gazes at Loki's face. It feels like it's been ages since he last got to. (Odin would helpfully remind him that it'd only been since last night, so hours at most. Whatever, it still feels like ages.) Loki's purring is making the bed vibrate, tip of his tail moving in slow, lazy flicks. 

“How would you feel if we had a kitten?” he asks, resting his hand on top of Thor's.

Thor hums in approval, smiling at the thought of their baby with little pointy ears and purring in his arms.

He cocks an eyebrow. “What about a puppy?”

Thor hums again, his tail wagging faster.

Loki grins. “And what if we maybe ended up having one of each?”

Thor's tail stops midair, eyes narrowing. His eyes go wide and he shoots up on to his hands and knees gaze bouncing back and forth between Loki's belly and face as he hovers over him. “Do you mean-?”

Loki bites his lip and nods.

“Two babies!?”

Loki nods again.

Thor flies out of bed, shooting out of Loki's room and running down the hallway and stairs, the pictures on the walls rattling from his heavy footfalls. He comes to a clumsy halt at the bottom of the staircase, aiming his beaming grin at Odin and Frigga as they sit by the window drinking tea.

“Two babies!”

Frigga makes a lazy gesture to Thor, and says to Odin, “there you go.”

Thor walks over to them hardly able to control his excitement. He punches both fists above his head. “We're having _two_ babies!”

Odin gives him a smile, raising his cup to Thor and nodding his head as he says, “congratulations to you both.”

Thor's tail wags so hard that it moves the rest of him. He's so excited he feels like he might implode if he doesn't run around or do _something._

He spins around when he hears a whistle behind him and finds Loki on the stairs. “Here boy.”

Thor growls playfully, bounding back towards Loki. He grabs the back of Loki's head and crushes their mouths together when he gets close enough. Loki's the first to pull back, eyes all black, and grabs the collar of Thor's t-shirt to drag him back upstairs.

Thor's ears perk up when he realizes how Loki wants to celebrate the good news. Somehow, he manages to get even _more_ excited.

 

The ceiling and walls shake when Thor and Loki go stampeding back to Loki's room, the both of them flinching as the door slams shut.

They wait, each taking sips of their tea- and there it is, the now all too familiar whine of bed springs and then a not-nearly-muffled-enough yowl from Loki a moment later. 

Odin clears his throat and sets down his cup. “Shall we give them some alone time to celebrate?”

“Yes,” Frigga answers in rush, getting up to take both cups in to the kitchen and dump them in to the sink before they escape to Odin's house. 

“Nice out today,” Odin says to fill the silence as they walk slow across their backyards. They can still hear Loki's wailing from out here.

“It is,” Frigga agrees with a soft smile.

They stop and stand in the middle of Odin's patio and take a minute to look at the flourishing garden that surrounds it. (It's Thor's garden. He likes playing in the dirt and pretty flowers, it's really the perfect hobby for him). Odin is feeling bold, all of a sudden. Maybe it's Thor's excitement rubbing off on him. 

“You wanna go out and have dinner Friday night?”

Frigga looks away from a bush of bright pink flowers, eyebrows going up in surprise.

“Just the two of us,” Odin clarifies, just in case. “I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind an evening alone.”

Frigga smiles at him and Odin feels downright fluttery. “That sounds wonderful. I'd love to.”

“Great.”

"Finally!"

They both jump, turning back to Frigga's house where Thor and Loki have the window open and their faces practically pressed to the screen.

Odin waves a hand towards and then gestures for the door, letting Frigga go inside first.

"I knew he liked her," Thor huffs as he and Loki settle back in to bed.

"Such a smart doggie," Loki murmurs in to the scruff on his cheek, scratching the spot on Thor's belly that makes his leg twitch.

Thor grins and rolls back on top of Loki, growling softly as he nips at his throat.


End file.
